Little Ricky Runs Away
by amandavg1
Summary: Tired of feeling neglected and unloved by his family, Little Ricky decides to run away. Will Lucy, Ricky, Ethel, and Fred find him?
"Mommy!" said little Ricky walking down the stairs into the living room.

"Yes dear?" asked Lucy walking in from the kitchen holding a dozen eggs for Ethel.

"Can you play with me?" asked Little Ricky. "I'm bored."

"You're bored?" said Lucy moaning because Little Ricky has been bothering her all day. "Well honey, I wish I could but I have to run over to your Aunt Ethel's and give her these eggs and I have to do a lot of work."

"But Mommy.." said Little Ricky pouting.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Can't you play with Bruce or one of your friends in the neighborhood?" asked Lucy sitting down on the couch next to Little Ricky.

"Bruce is camping this weekend," said Little Ricky. "All my other friends are doing family stuff."

"Oh," said Lucy. "Uh, um, well, I'm sorry honey, you'll have to figure something out. I have to run these eggs to your Aunt Ethel." Lucy got up and walked out the back door to go to Ethel's. She walked through the front door with the eggs.

"Hi Honey," said Ethel noticing her while she was cleaning the living room.

"Hi," said Lucy holding the eggs. "Here's the eggs you wanted."

"Oh just set them down on the counter," said Ethel putting away her vacuum cleaner. Lucy put them down and turned to Ethel crossing her arms. Ethel could tell that something was bothering Lucy so she spoke up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Little Ricky is bored out of his mind and driving me crazy," said Lucy. "If only I could find something to keep him occupied for a few hours."

"What about his friends?" Asked Ethel. "Can they keep him busy?"

"That won't work, they are all busy with their families," said Lucy thinking of a way to keep him occupied.

"Can't Ricky take him?" Asked Ethel coming up with ideas.

"Oh Ethel, Ricky is at rehearsal," said Lucy annoyed. "He couldn't possibly take Little Ricky..."

"Lucy?" Said Ethel worried as she saw the gleam in her eyes and her smile. "What are you thinking?"

"Ethel, I have a plan to get Ricky to take Little Ricky and keep him out of my hair," said Lucy smiling at Ethel.

"I know I am going to regret this but what is it?" She asked worried.

"You know that Ricky is expecting a new orchestra member, well guess who is going to show up instead?" Said Lucy smiling. Ethel caught on right away.

"Oh Lucy you wouldn't!" Said Ethel worried. "Can't you just ask Ricky to take Little Ricky instead of planning a sneaky scheme?"

"Ethel, you and I both know that he won't take him because he is 'too busy'," said Lucy. "Besides Ricky's too stubborn."

"Isn't it worth asking before you go through all the trouble to get Little Ricky down there?" Asked Ethel.

"No it's not," said Lucy. She immediately grabbed Ethel's shirt and pulled her up to her with both of them touching noses. "Listen Ethel, if you open your big blabber mouth to Fred I'll tell him that you are saving money to buy furs."

"I would open my mouth to Fat Fred as long as I live," said Ethel smiling sarcastically.

"I thought so," said Lucy releasing her hands from Ethel's shirt.

...

"Little Ricky!" Said Lucy walking in from the back door.

"Yes Mommy?" said Little Ricky coming down the stairs.

"Would you like to see Daddy down at rehearsal?" asked Lucy.

"Would I?" he said excitedly. Lucy laughed.

"Alright, grab your coat and shoes and wait by the door," said Lucy.

"Ok Mommy," said Little Ricky racing to the front door. Lucy went to the phone and called the orchestra member and tell him that Ricky is rescheduling the appointment he had with him and he'll phone him later. She hung up and went left with Little Ricky.

…

"Mommy are we close?" asked Little Ricky bored out of his mind.

"Yes dear, only 10 minutes away," said Lucy sitting next to Little Ricky on the train holding her purse on her lap getting tired of Little Ricky's complaining. "Honey, if Daddy asks about the new orchestra member or why you're here just tell him you're a new member. Can you manage that for me?"

"Yes Mommy," said Little Ricky.

"And don't tell him that I brought you down here, promise?" Little Ricky nodded his head at Lucy. The train stopped and Lucy walked off the train with Little Ricky. They walked a few blocks down from the train station to the Tropicana.

"Ok, I'll let you go," said Lucy. "Just walk through those doors in front of you." Little Ricky hugged Lucy and ran through the doors. Lucy knew it was only a matter of time until Ricky got the truth out of him so she made a run for it to the train station.

Little Ricky ran down the hall and opened the door where he immediately saw his Daddy leading the orchestra in their music for tomorrow night. He waved but Ricky didn't notice him. He sat down at one of the tables and watched his Daddy in amazement. When the music stopped playing Little Ricky started clapping fast with a smile on his face. Ricky turned around and saw Little Ricky and almost fainted in shock.

"LITTLE RICKY?!" said Ricky shocked and surprised almost like he was shouting. He walked over and bent down on one knee and held his shoulders.

"What.. why.. how.. when?" he said speechless.

"Oh Daddy," Little Ricky said smiling. "I'm a new member of your orchestra."

"A new MEMBER of my ORCHESTRA?!" said Ricky confused and shocked. "Nononono." Ricky was pacing back and forth.

"Where's your mother?" he asked firmly.

"Uh, I, well, you see, um, uh, see ya," he said trying to make a run for it but Ricky grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on a table.

"I will ask you again and I want the truth," said Ricky firmly kneeling in front of Little Ricky who was very nervous. He was shaking his leg so fast. "Where's your mother?"

"But Daddy, I made a promise to Mommy," said Little Ricky trying to cover up. But he knew it was a matter of time before his father got the truth out of him. But he had to try and stall him for as long as he can keep his mouth shut and spill out the truth. "You and Mommy always taught me to keep my promises."

"We did say that didn't we?" Ricky said calming down from being shocked. He put his hands on his son's knees and looked at Little Ricky who looked like he wanted to spill his guts but he wanted to keep from him. "Well son, in this case I need you to break your promise because you can't stay here. I have a lot of work to do today."

"But Daddy.." said Little Ricky pouting.

"Come on son, out with it," said Ricky crossing his arms in front of him. Little Ricky knew he meant business because whenever his Daddy crosses his arms at him it means he will get spanked if he didn't tell him the truth.

"Mommy dropped me off here," said Little Ricky in a quiet voice. "That's all I know Daddy, honest!" Ricky stared at Little Ricky for a moment and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Ok," said Ricky. "Just stay there... and don't move!"

"...Yes Daddy," said Little Ricky smiling slightly at Ricky. He turned around and walked to the phone and dialed home and Lucy picked it up nervously.

"Hi honey," said Lucy nervously and quiet. "Uh.."

"Lucy why is Little Ricky here?!" he said almost shouting. "You know I can't look after him, I have a million things to do! Why couldn't you look after him, you don't have any plans!"

"Well," said Lucy. "Little Ricky's been driving me crazy all day. Honey just take him, please?"

"No," said Ricky firmly. "Now Lucy this is what is going to happen, you are going to come back here and get him and if you don't I'll-" Lucy started making crackling noises through the phone to make him think she can't hear him.

"I'm sorry dear," said Lucy nervously. "I can't hear you the phone is breaking up!"

"LUCY!" Said Ricky annoyed. Lucy continued to make crackling noises and hung up the phone quickly.

"Lucy! Hello? Lucy you better not have hung up! Lucy? LUCY!" Said Ricky losing his temper. He put the phone down and and started mumbling in Spanish.

"Daddy are you angry?" asked Little Ricky.

"Yes," said Ricky. "Little Ricky, I can't have you stay here so I will take you home and unfortunately deal with your mother."

"Daddy!" said Little Ricky. "I want to stay here!"

"Son, you can't stay here," said Ricky raising his voice. "Now lets take you home." Ricky started walking towards the exit but he turned around and saw Little Ricky making his doggy face to make him feel guilty. Little Ricky started to form a few tears as they were falling down from his eyes to the floor.

"Don't do that!" said Ricky trying to stay strong. "I promise I'll take you another day, lets go!" Little Ricky started sobbing making his doggy face even more saddened.

"Ohhh!" said Ricky trying not to give in. "Little Ricky, I-"

"You don't care about me!" said Little Ricky losing it. "I can take a hint. You're just like Mommy, trying to keep me away, nobody loves me anymore!" Little Ricky started crying hard and ran out the door.

"Little Ricky!" shouted Ricky. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Little Ricky was nowhere in sight because it was crowded.

"Little Ricky! Little Ricky!" shouted Ricky looking around for his son.

…

"Ethel?" said Lucy talking to Ethel on the entercom.

"Yeah?" asked Ethel.

"I was wondering if you'd do me a huge favor," said Lucy. "I-"

"Oh no I won't," said Ethel chiming in.

"You haven't even heard what it is yet!" said Lucy annoyed.

"I don't care, I'm not getting involved in one of your schemes," said Ethel.

"But Ethel, I need you!" said Lucy begging. "Ricky is going to kill me when he gets home!"

"You got yourself into whatever you got yourself into and you'll have to get yourself out of it alone!" said Ethel.

"But Ethel you can't do this to me!" said Lucy. "I don't want to be spanked so hard that Ricky will use me for his bongo! Oh Ethel, you wouldn't want me to be terribly hurt by my own husband! What will Little Ricky think when he sees me hurt? Ethel please!"

"Alright!" said Ethel angrily giving in. "I'm only doing this for Little Ricky."

"Thanks Ethel you're a lifesaver," said Lucy relieved. "I'll call you on the entercom when I want you to come over."

"Sure, fine," said Ethel annoyed at herself.

"Why do I always get myself into these things?" asked Ethel to Fred.

"How should I know?" said Fred sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper. "Maybe she brainwashes you."

"Brainwash?" said Ethel putting her hands on her hips. "Is that the only word you can come up with that isn't insulting?"

"I have more insulting words that describe the hippopotamus I'm married to," said Fred. "Fat, overweight, a watermelon-"

"Oh shut up," said Ethel. Fred was about to open his mouth but Ethel cut him off angrily.

"If you say one more word to me Fred Mertz I'll slug you!"

"Uh Ethel," said Lucy laughing. "You forgot to turn off the entercom."

"Oh fine," said Ethel walking over to the entercom and turned it off.

"This is your fault Fred Mertz. If you haven't..."

"Ethel wait," said Fred getting up to go get something.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused. Fred came back with earplugs, sat down on the couch and put them in.

"Alright go ahead," said Fred.

"Oh that's real mature," said Ethel annoyed. "Fred? FRED!" Fred closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep by snoring.

"Whatever, tune me out. See if I care!" said Ethel annoyed as she went back to doing her housework.

...

"Oh those two," said Lucy chuckling and went back to her housework.

...

Ricky sat down on a chair in s state of shock. Jerry came over.

"Ricky I was hoping you could-" then he noticed that Ricky wasn't listening to him. He put his hand in front of his face and waved it. Still no answer. Then he snapped his fingers. Ricky recovered from his state of shock and saw Jerry.

"Oh hi Jerry," said Ricky as if he has been crying.

"Ricky? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Little Ricky's... M... Mi..."

"Little Ricky's what?"

"Mis... Miss.."

"Missing?" He asked.

"Jerry don't repeat it, I've been trying to convince myself this isn't true... That Little Ricky's at home with Lucy," said Ricky getting teary again. "If only Lucy haven't brought him down here! I dun't know what Lucy was thinking but I think I have a clear idea."

"What's that?" Jerry asked.

"She has a sawdust brain. I've seen Lucy do crazy things but this one beats the cake. She knew I was busy today and what does she do, make things even more stressful! She's a one man disaster!"

"Rick you're losing it! Get a hold of yourself! Did you call the police?" Jerry asked trying to keep Ricky calm.

"Yeah I called the police. They said they sent out a police car to search the neighborhood," said Ricky calming down and getting really teary.

"I'm sorry Rick. You can't stay here like this, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" He said.

"Jerry, I can't go home and face Lucy like with this sort of information. What would she think? Lucy wouldn't let me go near Little Ricky again!" Said Ricky breaking into tears.

"Oh Ricky you're exaggerating," said Jerry. "Your his father and Lucy wouldn't take Little Ricky away from you. She named him after you for pete's sake."

"I think you have something there," said Ricky trying to get a hold of himself. "I think your right."

"Of course I am, now you march right through those doors and tell Lucy," said Jerry.

"Yeah I think I will," said Ricky. "After I call her first."

"Ricky," said Jerry. "You're afraid to tell Lucy."

"Me afraid?" said Ricky putting down the phone. "Ha."

"Then prove it, go home and face her," said Jerry.

"I think I will," said Ricky grabbing his coat and hat. He walked through the doors and got on a train.

…

"Oh hi Ethel Ricky's not supposed to be home for another hou-RICKY!" shouted Lucy startled as she jumped backwards in shock. "Uh I, I didn't expect you home so soon!"

"Lucy, I need to talk to you," said Ricky trying to stay strong.

"Uh you do?" said Lucy backing up slowly, she bumped into the coffee table and grabbed a pole. "Come at me, you, you cuban hot head!" Lucy was jumping around with the pole in her hands freaking out.

"Nevermind that," said Ricky grabbing the pole and put it down.

"You mean you're not angry at me?" asked Lucy calming down. "I thought you'd be furious."

"I'm too sad to be angry at you," said Ricky trying hard to not cry.

"Ricky what's wrong?" asked Lucy. Then she notices that Little Ricky's not with him. "Where's Little Ricky?" Ricky took a deep breath and sat Lucy on the couch next to him.

"Lucy, this isn't easy to tell you I-" Fred and Ethel walked in through the back door.

"Hi," said Ethel. Lucy turned to Ethel and made a "shh" sound.

"Ethel be quiet!" said Lucy firmly. "Ricky's trying to tell me something that I think I rather not hear but he's going to tell me anyways." She turned to Ricky and made a hand gesture at him. "Go on dear."

"Oh boy," said Ricky. "This isn't easy for me to tell you this, uh, about Little Ricky…"

"Yeah, where is he?" said Lucy.

"Honey, he's uh, he's… at the park with, um, uh, Mrs. Trumble," said Ricky not having the heart to tell Lucy that their son ran away.

"Ricky, Mrs. Trumble is visiting her sister," said Lucy getting firm, "I want the truth! Where is Little Ricky?"

"Ok, to tell you the truth, Little Ricky's missing," said Ricky forming tears.

"What?!" said Lucy panicking. "He's missing?!"

"Missing?" said Ethel worried.

"Missing?" said Fred worried as well.

"Yes, now that we got that cleared, let's calm down!" said Ricky trying to stay relaxed.

"No, I'm not going to calm down!" said Lucy pacing back and forth freaking out. "My son is missing probably wandering the streets, cold, frightened, scared, hoping that his parents are looking for him! He might be hurt, he might even be, be… oh I miss him so much!" Lucy broke into tears, turned around and hugged Ricky.

"He was a good kid," said Ethel sad.

"He sure was," said Fred. "I'll never forget his voice calling to us, "Uncle Fred, Aunt Ethel!"

"Life was never the same without that little face smiling at us… Oh I can't stand it!," said Ethel. Ethel started breaking into tears. Fred walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"There, there honeybunch," said Fred trying to stay strong.

Lucy started crying harder hugging Ricky.

"Come on everyone, we need to get a hold of ourselves," said Ricky with his arms around Lucy as she was crying. "We don't even know for sure he's, he's that thing. I called the police and the best thing we can do is stay calm and have hope." Lucy released the hug from Ricky and wiped the tears off her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll stay strong," said Lucy.

"Atta girl," said Ricky putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Me too," said Ethel wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I'll stay strong," said Fred.

…

"Lucy?" said Ricky coming down the stairs. It was 3:30 at night. He saw his wife sitting on the chair next to the phone. Her arms were on the table with her head resting on them sound asleep. Ricky sighed and walked over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Lucy?" said Ricky. "Lucy?"

"Huh, what, oh is Little Ricky up, don't worry dear I'll get him," said Lucy still half asleep. She woke up and saw Ricky standing there. "Oh hi dear." She stretched and looked at the phone and sighed in tears.

"Honey, it's after midnight," said Ricky. "You have to get some rest." Lucy clinged to the phone firmly and looked at Ricky in determination.

"I am not moving until the police call and that's final," said Lucy in tears.

"Lucy, I miss Little Ricky just as much as you do, but clinging to the phone isn't going to bring him back," said Ricky trying to stay strong and brave for Lucy.

"Oh honey," said Lucy crying again. "I can't get rest until I know that my baby is safe at home, snuggled in his bed." Ricky got her up and hugged her.

"Me either but we are going to have to force ourselves," said Ricky walking her to the stairs as she was sobbing.

"I don't wanna go to bed, I don't wanna, I don't wanna.." said Lucy sobbing as they were turning the corner to go upstairs.

"It's going to be ok honey. I promise," said Ricky bringing her upstairs to bed.

...

Ethel walked into Lucy's house through the back door.

"Hi," said Ethel. Lucy walked in through the door that leads from the kitchen into the living room.

"Hi," said Lucy feeling miserable.

"No call from the police from the look of things," said Ethel.

"No," said Lucy getting teary and started crying. "Oh Ethel, it's a dangerous, new world for a small innocent child! He can't survive out there, he just can't!"

"Lucy, pull yourself together," said Ethel getting teary as well. "He's, he's gonna, oh I know Lucy I want him to come home too!" They started crying into each other's shoulders. Lucy released the hug and thought of something.

"Ethel, I can't stand around waiting for the police to call. I'm going into town to find Little Ricky!" said Lucy rushing over to the closet to grab her coat and shoes. She turned around and saw Ethel standing by the front door staring at her. "Don't just stand there, come on!" Ethel ran over and ran out the door with Lucy. As they shut the door Ricky came downstairs tightening his tie.

"Lucy is breakfast ready?" said Ricky. No answer. "Lucy?" He looked around the house and couldn't find her. "Lucy?" As Ricky was walking around trying to find Lucy, Fred walked through the door.

"Hi Rick," said Fred closing the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Fred have you seen Lucy?" said Ricky concerned.

"How would I know where she is?" said Fred. "With her bird brain she could be anywhere doing anything in the world." Ricky started laughing.

"Oh Fred," said Ricky laughing slightly then stopped. "They must be out shopping."

"Oh no that'll cost me," said Fred. Ricky chuckled. The second they stopped talking Lucy ran through the door passed Fred and Ricky into the kitchen.

"That was fast," said Ricky in shock.

"Why are you surprised?" said Fred. "For Lucy anything's possible." Ricky chuckled again. Lucy ran out and accidentally spilled Ricky's coffee all over his white shirt and the toast and eggs stuck to his shirt. Lucy didn't even notice and ran out the door..

"Lucy what are you thinking, I don't-" Lucy slammed it behind her as Ethel followed. Fred and Ricky stared at the door in shock for a minute. Fred turned to Ricky who started getting angry and started laughing.

"Fred this isn't funny," said Ricky peeling the toast off his shirt.

"Yes it is," said Fred chuckling. Ricky peeled the other piece of toast off him and put it on the table as Fred stopped laughing.

"I wonder what got into her," said Ricky in curiousity.

"Who knows," said Fred. "Oh, do you suppose they went into town to look for Little Ricky?"

"Hey, you might got something there," said Ricky in realization. "That would explain Lucy and Ethel's rush this morning." Fred nodded.

"I'm surprised that Ethel was able to make it out the door," said Fred. "Ethel eats so much that it looks like she swallowed a bowling ball ." Ricky chuckled trying not to laugh.

"I'll go change shirts and we'll go after them to help look for Little Ricky," said Ricky.

…

"Little Ricky!" said Lucy walking around near the tropicana. "Little Ricky where are you?"

"Honey, come on out!" said Ethel wrapping herself in her coat. "Boy it's cold out here."

"Ethel quit your complaining, we only been out here 20 minutes," said Lucy looking around the neighborhood.

"I can't help it, by fingers are turning into popsicles," said Ethel trying to keep herself warm. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," said Lucy firmly.

"Let's see your hands," said Ethel in disbelief. Lucy tried to get her hands out of her arms but her hands wouldn't budge. She tried again and again.

"How do you like that?" said Lucy annoyed. "My hands has been stuck there for so long that they're finally growing into my arms."

"I thought so," said Ethel.

"Nevermind that, we are down here to look for Little Ricky," said Lucy. "And I am going to find him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh shut up," Lucy as she started to walk around again and bumped into Ricky and Fred.

"Hi dear," said Lucy. "Are you looking for Little Ricky too?"

"Yeah, any luck?" asked Ricky.

"No," said Lucy. "I'm worried about him, how can he survive in this harsh, cold weather!"

"I know dear, but we better start looking before it get's too dark," said Ricky. They all started looking and shouting his name.

…

Ricky opened the door and everyone walked in covered in snow, freezing. Everyone started talking to each other about the weather and Little Ricky. A moment later the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Lucy shivering. She walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is the police," said a police officer. "Is this the Ricardo residence?"

"Yes it is," said Lucy getting excited.

"Who is it honey?" Asked Ricky taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet.

"The police," said Lucy excitedly. Everyone gathered around Lucy in hope that they found Little Ricky.

"Do you have a son by the name of Ricky Ricardo Jr?"

"Yes officer, that's our son!"

"We found him wandering the streets of East new Jersey," said the police. "Would you like to come down and claim him?"

"Yes, yes!" Said Lucy. "We'll be right down!" She hung up quickly and ran to grab her coat and shoes.

"They found Little Ricky!" Said Lucy excitedly. "Lets go! I want to get him home!"

...

Lucy ran through the door and saw Little Ricky sitting on the counter sucking on a lollypop.

"Little Ricky!" Shouted Lucy running to him. She ran to him and hugged him tightly and started crying. She released it and wiped the tears off her face.

"For heaven's sake! You had us worried sick, don't you ever pull a silly stunt like this again!" Said Lucy firmly holding his shoulders. Little Ricky nodded and started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Lucy holding his shoulders.

"I, I, I was so scared," said Little Ricky finally losing it. "I didn't know where I was!" Lucy gave him another hug as he was crying.

"It's ok sweetheart. You're safe," said Lucy releasing the hug. Ricky, Fred and Ethel ran through the door and saw Little Ricky and Lucy embracing.

"Little Ricky!" Said Ricky running to him. He bent down and hugged him tightly with tears in his eyes as Little Ricky was receiving the hug and started crying.

"I missed you Daddy," said Little Ricky continuing to hug his father.

"I missed you too partner," said Ricky releasing the hug. "You know that your mother and I both love you very much. We might be busy sometimes but that doesn't mean we don't care about you. Sometimes you have to do something to keep yourself busy. Is that understood?" Little Ricky nodded as Lucy got confused.

"What was that about dear?" Asked Lucy confused.

"I'll splian later," said Ricky. Ethel and Fred greeted Little Ricky afterwards. Lucy and Ricky went over to the office desk and signed the release papers and papers claiming that they are his parents. Afterwards Lucy took Little Ricky's hand and walked out of the police station and got in their car to go home.

...

"Wow, I never thought I be so happpppyyyyy to be hhhoooommmeee!" Said Little Ricky running inside his house like an airplane. Lucy and Ricky laughed.

"He sure is excited," said Ricky.

"Of course he is, he's been out in the streets for days!" Said Lucy. "Which reminds me, Little Ricky, it's time for bed. Why don't you head upstairs and we'll be in to tuck you in shortly."

"Ok Mommy," said Little Ricky heading upstairs to get ready for bed. Lucy and Ricky both hung up their coats and hats in the closet.

...

"I'm ready for tucking in now!" Said Little Ricky.

"Ok dear," said Lucy. "Lets tuck you in." Lucy and Ricky followed Little Ricky inside his room. Little Ricky jumped on the bed and got under the covers as Lucy pulled them over his body.

"I'm happy to be home," said Little Ricky smiling. Lucy and Ricky smiled at him.

"I'm so happy to see you in your own bed. You know, it's been lonely without you around," said Lucy sitting on his bed in front of him.

"Really? I thought you all were trying to get rid of me," said Little Ricky. "I didn't feel loved anymore so I thought you were better off without me."

"Honey, you need to know that you are a big part of this family. We wouldn't be a family if it wasn't for you being here. Life wouldn't be the same without your smile, your laugh, and your talent for the drums," said Lucy softly.

"And we will always love you, no matter what. We are a family and you're our son, and you're pretty amazing," said Ricky sitting down on Little Ricky's bed next to Lucy. Little Ricky smiled.

"I bet nobody has an Uncle Fred," said Little Ricky happily tucked in. Lucy and Ricky laughed slightly.

"I think that's a pretty safe bet," said Ricky laughing very slightly. Little Ricky smiled and hugged both of them.

"It's great to know I have such a great family," said Little Ricky hugging them both. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you too partner," said Ricky receiving the hug.

"Forever," said Lucy hugging him back. They released the hug and put Little Ricky back in bed and tucked him in.

"Get some rest honey," said Lucy just before she left his room.

"Goodnight son," said Ricky before leaving with Lucy.

"Night," said Little Ricky.

...


End file.
